Melania the Jackal
"Look, I don't care who your enemies are. As long as I get paid, the job will get done." Melania is an unloyal jackal who was often seen working under Ivo Robotnik (then Snively Robotnik ) however her true loyalties are unknown and now spends her days in Deerwood Forest, helping those she can. History Pre-Power Ring Melania was born in Knothole Village and lived there for most of her young life. She left the quiet villiage to head to Mobotropolis to learn their advanced technology. She studied hard for two years before Ivo Robotnik Ivo Robotnik took over and began the creation of Robotropolis. She spent her days avoiding SWATbots as to not become Roboticized. Mel then took any chance she could to dig around the scraps of robots left behind from Sonic the Hedgehog 's attack against Robotnik and slowly began to reverse engenere many of the weapons to finally having a way to properly defend herself from the SWATbots and any other threats that came. However this did not last forever as she did indeed get captured. While awaiting for herself to become Roboticized, she over heard Snively Robotnik getting yelled at by his uncle Robotnik and waited until Robotnik left before sweet talking and convincing Snively to let her work under him. Power Ring/Roboticized Saga Mel worked for Snively and Robotnik for another four years (of her own free will) until Snively became aware of her unloyal, back stabing ways. He quickly dealt with this implanting her with a mind contol device to keep her obedient and loyal. However over time Mel slowly began to regain her will power and after a fateful encounter with a Mobian Power Ring finally broke free of the mind control and became unaware of the ring's attachment to her right arm. Once free of the control she swore revenge on Snively and attempted to attack him only to be foiled by one of the advanced Shadowbots. Snively took pleasure in roboticizing Mel and left her behind as he went on to take down his uncle. Mecha-Mel obeyed Snively, working like a slave under his control to construct many robots and weapons of his design. Unknown to Snively was the Mobian Power Ring that remained on Mel's arm even after the robotization slowly began to return her to normal bit by bit, and after her mind returned to herself. Mel decided to escape and forget Snively, Robotnik and the rest of the world. Leave Robotropolic and head out to Deerwood Forest where she could live in peace. However before the magical ring could completely heal her, she was shot and wounded by Shard the Metal Sonic who at the time did not realize that she had decided to break away from the Robotnik empire. After realizing his mistake he brought Mel to Knothole Village and left her up to the care of The Freedom Fighters where they looked at her with some surprise as much like their own Bunnie Rabbot Mel's right arm was entirely roboticized. Deerwood Forest The Freedom Fighters were wary of letting Mel leave due to her history of working with robotnik but eventally agreed she would leave as long as she would not tell robotnik their location. She agreed, and traveled off to the far off woods of Deerwood in Eurish where she lives as a hermit, occasonally traveling to The Kingdom of Mercia for supplies that she could not harvest on her own in the forest. Personality Mel was at first Greedy, desprate to pinch every little ring out of Snively and Robotik for personal gain. While also being Unloyal as she had betrayed Robotnik by messing with his machines after being paid by his enemies. She's also Short tempered and overly competitive. However after being roboticized and returned to normal her mental state begin to dull her emotions causing her to become softer and quieter, enjoying her life as a hermit in solitute and not liking the loud overly advanced cities. Powers/Skills *Using the Power Ring, Mel is able to shape her roboticized arm into various weapons and tools. *Mechanic skills *Manipulation Triva *Melania was named after Corycian nymph of the same name as it's name means of 'the black' *Mel's an omnivore that likes to diet on invertebrates and berries. Ocassionally she will endulge in a chilli dog or two. *Mel's parents are unnamed and their state of being in currently unknown. Images of Melania Mel- Free Riders.png Mel- Alone in Deerwood Forest.png Mecha-Mel.png Mel.png Category:Jackals Category:Females Category:Neutral